


empty eyes at midnight

by roebath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebath/pseuds/roebath
Summary: Draco, Harry and their friends return to Hogwarts for their 8th Year. Draco is haunted by his past mistakes and Harry is haunted by the present. They both find comfort in  the unlikeliest of places - each other.





	empty eyes at midnight

 

 

Draco had just arrived at the platform 9  and was cautiously standing next to one of the columns, watching everyone. It seemed wrong, everyone was acting like nothing had happened only few months back.

It almost looked like when Draco had first entered this platform. That little boy had been so excited about his future and dedicated to make the best out of his time in Hogwarts, he had his father relying on him after all. As a little boy Draco had always been eager to listen his parents’ stories about their time in the wizarding school.

Lucius had told him stories about being the best, most feared student in Hogwarts. His stories were always full of honor, whether he talked about the Slytherin house or himself.

However, whenever Draco’s mother told about her experience, her voice was filled with a bit of resentment. She spoke beautifully about her friends, family, and adventures. Draco’s favorite story had always been about how she fell in love for the very first time.

Draco had always thought that all those things would happen to him, but here he was. An ex-Death Eater who had tortured people, stood by Voldemort, and had almost destroyed his future. Almost. He had been lucky enough to be given a second chance, and he was not going to waste it.

He scouted the crowd for familiar faces and was surprised to meet Pansy’s dark eyes. A smile grew on his face. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t going to be alone. Draco let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he had been holding.

He watched as Pansy made her way over to him, but still let out a shriek of surprise when his friend bear-hugged him. He stood there for a second, trying to catch his breath, and then quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette.

They stayed there like that, not saying anything until the train whistle blew, announcing that it would depart in a few minutes. They quietly untangled from each other and followed some other Slytherins onto the train.

Draco passed three full carriages he stopped in the tracks. In the carriage to his left sat Blaise bloody Zabini. He grinned like an idiot and rushed to sit opposite to the boy.

“Why didn’t I know that the two of you would be taking the 8th year as well?” Draco asked, looking in shock at his best friends.

“We didn’t know for sure ourselves. The Ministry wouldn’t tell us.” Blaise explained and his smile faded a bit.

“Plus,” Pansy’s tentative voice added, “We didn’t know if you’d return. We know this summer wasn’t easy for you.”

Draco sighed and rested his head against the wall. “You shouldn’t worry about me.”

“Of course, we should! Pansy and I are your best friends!”

Before Blaise could continue his upcoming lecture any further, the train let out a loud whistle and started moving. Draco thanked all heavens for this chance to change the subject. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

 “Now, how was your summer?’’ The blonde Slytherin inquired over-enthusiastically.

As Pansy was quick to recount every last detail of last summer – mostly about her love interests and other lighthearted stuff like that – Draco zoned out, his thoughts turning to all the students who never had the chance to fully grow up. Have a family. Live.

***

Harry rubbed hands over his face. He didn’t want to deal with all this. Sure, Hogwarts was his home, but the memories were too much.

He had come back here, solely because he had no idea what other to do with his life. The Ministry had offered him a job as an Auror, but he didn’t want that. They wanted him because of his fame, and Harry wouldn’t allow himself to do that. He wasn’t special. He didn’t deserve it.

During the summer, he had broken up with Ginny, they both had been distracted and unhappy, and frankly, much happier as friends. And breaking up with Ginny meant much more questions starting to surface.

Not long after the breakup, Harry had accidentally gone to a muggle club, wanting to get hammered, and a few minutes later had discovered that it was indeed, a gay club. He had kissed a boy there for the first time.

He really was confused with life, right now.  Confused about his future, his identity, everything.

“Harry.” Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes. “Stay with us.”

He dropped his eyes and mumbled an apology, he really needed to stop spacing out all the time.

“As I was saying, this year is going to be all about house unity.” His best friend continued. “We’re probably going to have the same common room as other houses.”

“Does that mean – “Ron started with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Hermione let out an exasperate sigh and rolled her eyes. “Yes, _Ron_ , even Slytherins. That’s what house unity means.”

The mentioned boy let out a loud groan and slumped back in his seat.

Harry just hummed thoughtfully and then a thought struck him. “What about the rooming? Will we have to share our rooms with other houses?”

“How many times do I have to repeat the term _house unity_? Honestly, the lot of you!” Hermione whined, but a smirk tugged at her lips.

“Sorry, just a lot on my mind lately.”

She sent him a sympathetic look as if to say she understands and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud shriek that came from the redhead sitting next to her.

“Bollocks! That means I might have to share a room with bloody Malfoy!” The look on Ron’s face was priceless – full of shock and terror, as if someone had told him that he needed to eat a bowl full of live spiders. Harry wished he could perpetuate his face expression in his memory forever.

But what he said reminded Harry of another thing. Malfoy. He was back for the 8th year as well. Him, Parkinson, Zabini and a few other Slytherins. He hadn’t seen any of them yet, but he had heard lots of whispers. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,,, as usual, if there are any mistakes or things for me to work on, don't hesitate to leave suggestions/constructive criticism in the comments.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic?  
> i'll try to post every week or so. (i'm bad at doing something in a routine, but i'll try my best)


End file.
